gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Gold Digger
Gold Digger by '' Kanye West ft. Jamie Foxx'' is featured in Showmance, the second episode of Season One. It is sung by Will with back-up vocals from the only New Directions members at the time which were Mercedes, Finn, Rachel, Artie, Kurt, and Tina. Mercedes and Artie are not credited in the album version, even though Mercedes has a solo and Artie is in back up vocals during Will's rapping. It is the first song on the show where Mr. Schuester performs a rap and the first time he performs with New Directions. Lyrics Mercedes: She take my money, when I'm in need Yeah she's a triflin' friend indeed Oh she's a gold digger way over town That dig's on me. (New Directions) Will: (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head Will (Artie): (She give me money) Cutie da bomb Met her at a beauty salon (When I'm in need) With a baby Louis Vuitton Under her under arm (She give me money) She said I can tell you rock I can tell by ya charm (When I'm in need) Far as girls you got a flock I can tell by ya charm (I gotta leave) and ya arm but I'm lookin' for the one (I gotta leave) have you seen her? (No, we ain't seen her) (New Directions) Will: (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (yea yea (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (get get get get down oh) (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head (get get get get down oh) Will (Mercedes): (She give me money) 18 years, 18 years (When I'm in need) She’s got one of yo' kids, got you for 18 years (She give me money) I know somebody payin' child support for one of his kids (When I'm in need) His baby momma's car crib is bigger than his (I gotta leave) You will see him on TV, any given Sunday (I gotta leave) Win the Super Bowl and drive off in a Hyundai (I gotta leave) She was supposed to buy ya shorty Tyco with ya money (I gotta leave) She went to the doctor got lipo with ya money (She give me money) She walkin' around lookin' like Michael with ya money (When I'm in need) Shoulda' got that insured, GEICO for ya money (She give me money) (your money) If you ain't no punk (When I'm in need) holla' we want pre-nup (WE WANT PRE-NUP, YEAH!) (New Directions) Will: (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (yea yea (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (get get get get down oh) (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head (get get get get down oh) (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (Yea yea) (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (get get get get down oh) (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head (get get get get down oh) New Directions: She give me money, when I'm in need Charts Trivia *Matthew has since performed this song in many of his major solo concert appearances. Gallery 6a00d8341c630a53ef0120a5b75b1a970c-800wi.jpg|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Gold_Digger 424142_1271687741450_full.jpg|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Gold_Digger Glee - Golddigger.jpg|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Gold_Digger gold digger.jpg|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Gold_Digger gold-diggerESTE.jpg|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Gold_Digger images (5)Q.jpg|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Gold_Digger images (6)q.jpg|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Gold_Digger matthew-morrison-glee-showmance-gold-digger.jpg|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Gold_Digger GoldKurtcedes.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One